A Second Chance
by Island Maiden
Summary: After the tragic death of his wife in car accident, Zeref Dragneel attempts to get his life back together, by moving back into his hometown in Magnolia, at the same time trying to raised his seven-year-old daughter all by himself. but what will happened if he gets acquainted with Mavis Vermillion? Would love blossoms between them?
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**_A Second Chance, chapter 0; Prologue_**

The long and exhausted car drive, all the way to their new house seems to ceaselessly go on without an end. Nevertheless, that did not prevent the dark haired male behind the steering wheel of the black, Sedan Honda vehicle from continue on with his destination.

Pressing a hand over his mouth in effort of stifling a yawn from escaping his lips, twenty – nine year old Zeref Dragneel attempts to refocus his attention back on the road ahead of him, as he drove down the highway of the average, suburban town of Magnolia.

However, he was starting to begin to think that perhaps driving all the way from Crocus straight up to Magnolia was not really the best idea. In fact, he was beginning to wish that he had not declined his brother's offer on flying straight to Crocus to drive both him and his daughter back to Magnolia.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Natsu had insisted with him that it would be no trouble at all, but Zeref had reasoned, saying that he and Iris would be fine and that he had done this before, when he decide to left his hometown and went to live in Alvarez ten long years ago.

And so, it would not be too much issue for him. That, and Zeref did not really want to take his brother away from his pregnant wife and their two children at the moment.

Lucy, his sister-in-law was less than two months away from her due date and by personal experience Zeref remembered when his own wife was pregnant with Iris and how she hadn't wanted him to be away from her more than a few hours at the point in her pregnancy.

He had no intention of putting Lucy through the exact same thing.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sneaking a quick look over at the seven-year-old in question who was sleeping soundly at the back in the passenger seat, Zeref couldn't help but let out a tired but loving smile grace his features at the serene sight of seeing his precious daughter fast asleep.

The little girl in question was curled up into her favorite purple blanket with her short, chin-length hair spread out slightly over the soft fabric of her lilac pillow. Iris Dragneel was like a young female replica of her own father with her deep ebony hair and fair complexion.

Although Zeref could proudly say that his daughter had indeed inherited a lot from him in concerning appearance, some of her personality traits he could say, she had innate right from her mother's side.

Casting a worried glance back at the sleeping girl at the back of the car, Zeref pondered for the millionth time in his mind, just how his daughter would do living in an average town like Magnolia after growing up in a large city like Alvarez.

Even though, Iris was not as much of a city-girl as her mother has been back then. The little girl did not have so many friends to begin with and she would mostly spends her time indoors rather than outside.

So therefore during the weekends when his schedule were free; Zeref, along with his wife would occasionally take her out to the park, thinking it would do her some good for her to interact with other kids her own age.

Furthermore, he would arranged for their family to have at least a week of vacation out in the countryside every year, just so to get away from all the city life. Needless to say, these where both some of the times that Iris genuinely loved the most growing up in Alvarez. But it did not stop him from feeling apprehensive over the well being of his daughter.

"_No, that's not it__._" He thought internally to himself.

Being in the country was not what Zeref was worried about. It was the fact that they were moving away to a new home when a part of it felt like it was still missing. Releasing a deep sigh through his nose, the ebony haired male reminds himself for the last time that it was for the best.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Last year was very tough for the both of them after they lost Isabella to a car accident.

No matter where they went, no matter what they do, they were both always reminded of all the times they spend together, back when their family was... complete, for lack of better words.

But while Zeref did managed to slowly but eventually accept the grief of losing his beloved Isabella over time, it did not stop the feeling of emptiness that torments him every time he came home from work with Iris and doesn't found the longing presence of his beautiful wife, waiting for them.

What's more, Iris; herself wasn't handling very well with the loss of her mother. At her funeral wasn't any better. Just the look on the poor girl's face as she watched helplessly with tears in her eyes as they lay her mother's coffin into ground was heartbreaking as it is. Furthermore, after that; the young girl eventually stopped smiling, laughing and even talking altogether. And she is often seen with a sad and unhappy look on her face.

And so, after a year without Isabella, Zeref finally decided that they need to leave Alvarez.

The final straw had been when he finally did noticed the unmistakable miserable look on his daughter's face when he was called in to come to Iris's school by her teacher, after she had stopped performing well in class.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Zeref has always felt guilty for never taking noticed of his daughter's emotional state in the beginning and tends to blame it upon his job as a lawyer. But deep down, he knew it was his own negligence alone, from burying himself into his work which has caused this to happen.

He had talked the situation over with his brother, and Natsu along with Lucy had supported him in his decision to move back to Magnolia; saying that it would rather be for the best... especially for Iris.

So therefore, after resigning from his job with a heavy heart, Zeref decided that they would leave the city and start over back in his hometown... just the two of them, together. A new beginning was just what they needed. That way, Iris could make more happy memories without the weight of her mother's ghost hanging over her.

And perhaps then, she could remember Isabella with a smile instead of a frown. That was what he was hoping to achieve here in Magnolia.

However... it would not be an easy task to accomplish. Zeref knew full well just how scary it is to move away to a new place.

After all, he was only nineteen when he left his small hometown to go live in the city, in order to finish his degree and pursue his career as a district attorney. While he had been independent without anyone to rely upon, Iris would different.

Not only will she have him, but as well as her favorite uncle and aunt; Natsu and Lucy, her two cousins; Nashi and Ryuu who are more than happy to see her again and lastly, their future sibling that is due to be born in couple of days now.

Iris would be surrounded by her family and she would know that every day she is loved by them all. And Zeref would do anything in his power to make absolute certain of it.

The poor girl had gone through a lot with her mother's untimely death and she deserves to be happy once again. Feeling a new sense of determination in his mind, Zeref felt a wave of newly found faith filled his very being as a bright grin spread over his face.

Xxxxxxxxxx

End of Prologue

_**Losing people you love affects you. It is buried inside of you and becomes this big, deep hole of ache. It doesn't magically go away, even when you stop officially mourning.**_

_**Carrie Jones**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Tenrou Lake

_**A Second Chance, chapter 1; Tenrou Lake**_

Passing through the empty highway of his hometown, Zeref wasn't surprised when he saw the streets were devoid of life. It was Friday and the time was 5.46 am in the morning, which means that the sun was bound to rise at any point now.

Driving in silence for a couple of minutes, Zeref took a deep breath and let his thoughts take a trip down memory lane for a moment, as he lose himself into the memories of the past. Looking out at the passing scenery outside of his car, the ebony haired male couldn't help but feel a wave of nostalgia washed over him, when he realize just how much he misses his hometown.

Unlike the ones that he had made during his time living in Alvarez, (before he eventually meet Isabella) the memories that he has growing up in Magnolia, together with his younger brother, where the ones that he cherishes fondly.

Especially the ones about all the ridiculous misadventures that Natsu use to drag him into back when they were still kids. Zeref let out a quiet chuckled when he recalled some of the childish antics Natsu use to do. There was even one time, back in their sophomore years in high school where during lunch period, Natsu had decided to play a prank on the teachers.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_He had stolen a rolling office chair from one of the teachers, and came rolling in the cafeteria on it, acting like a total idiot, causing everyone that was present in the room to burst out laughing hysterically. Zeref was one of those people. Needless to say, the few teachers who was in the cafeteria at that time wasn't very amused by the younger Dragneel's antics and had order him to return the chair from where he had stolen it. _

_At first, everyone expected Natsu to fight back, considered back then, he had the biggest reputation for being a total 'hot-head' towards anyone who messes with him, his brother and his friends. But much to everyone's surprise, Natsu; without a word had simply did as he was told and went to put back the chair from wherever he had taken it._

_Even the teachers found his reaction quite shocking, obviously not expecting for him to listen. But they soon brush it off and went back to their lunch._

_However, ten minutes later, Natsu returned again. This time he was wearing a mask and instead of the rolling chair, the pinkette had with him an enormous white sign, which on it was written in bold, red marker saying:_

'**_OCCUPIED THE __CAFETERIA!_**_'_

_While shouting it, at the top of his lungs using a megaphone. This sent the entire student body in the cafeteria into a riot that day (including Zeref, shame on him)! _

_Pointless to say, the cafeteria had transformed into a fighting zone, with food, drinks spilling everywhere, tables and chairs being knock over, along with students and even teachers being sent flying and getting knock unconscious._

Xxxxxxxxxx

Zeref chuckled fondly at the memory. After the brawl was over, the only ones left standing in the middle of all the chaos was the Dragneel brothers. That day the principle was livid with both of them and had punished Natsu and him (much to his shock, since Natsu was the one who started it) by making the two of them cleaned the whole mess in the cafeteria.

They end up arriving home late that day and Zeref visibly cringed when he remembered how much an earful they got from their uncle; Igneel once he learned what happened.

Back then, Zeref remembered that he was a lot more energetic and full of rebellious, adventurous-curiosity. Even when went to live in Alvarez, became a successful doctor, married Isabella and became a father he still retained his youthful enjoyment towards life.

Looking at himself today though, Zeref could easily admit that his current self was no longer anything like the free-spirited male that he used to remember. It seems that part of him died together with his wife, on that fateful day at the hospital.

Zeref eyes dimmed a bit as his thoughts went out to his deceased wife. "Isabella…" he murmured longingly.

Despite the effort that all the doctors; have put into saving her, the damage had already had taken its toll, as the injury that her body sustained in the car crash were too extreme. And by the end of the night, Isabella did not... Zeref shook his head violently, halting his thoughts from going any further. He knew he could not give to cross that territory again, as he knows perfectly well what lies ahead of it.

Zeref tried to hold back the impending tears that was threatening to fall from his eyes. He can't afford to be weak. He has to remain strong. Not just for Iris but for his own sake as well.

Taking a deep breath to composed himself, Zeref try to get his thoughts back together. He knew since from the very beginning this whole thing wasn't going to be easy, but he knew he had to do it.

"_Isabella, help me get through this_."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Making a right turn on the road, Zeref passed by several closed stores which he did not recognize, including a charming, little ice cream parlor that was called; 'Ice Maker'and made his way to the town's park.

"_I can bring Iris here for some ice cream on the weekends from time to time_." He thought lightheartedly to himself. Looking back at his sleeping daughter one last time, the ravenette smile as an idea suddenly pop into his head.

He knew exactly just how to start off their day together. If he can remembered correctly, there was a small cliff that was located somewhere in the park that overlooked the entire field and has a wonderful view of the sunset.

It was a popular spot among the locals and they came to dubbed it 'Fantasy Hill'. Furthermore, during the weekends, it often made the perfect spot for the people to have a picnic together with their families.

However, what really made 'Fantasy Hill' truly popular among the folks in Magnolia, is that not only did it held a great sight to watch the sun rise and set, but it also had the perfect view to watch the rainbow cherry blossom trees that was located at the center of the park in the middle of Tenrou lake; making it look like a small island from far away.

He recalled that he and Natsu use to go there every Friday after school to hang out.

So, having Iris to experience firsthand the wonders of 'Fantasy Hill' might just be the perfect way to start off her first day in Magnolia.

Xxxxxxxxxx

As he went to park his car, Zeref began to notice the early morning light was beginning to paint the sky with colors of orange and yellow. Cutting the engine, the twenty-nine year old male got out of his car and went at the back to wake his daughter up.

Zeref shook her lightly on the shoulder. "Iris." The little girl groaned out sleepily and buried her face deeper into her pillow, obviously not wanting to wake up yet. Amused by her reaction, Zeref shook her a little bit harder.

"Common, sweetheart, wake up. I want to show you something." And this time, the short haired girl did wake up. She lift her head away from her pillow and glance up at the towering figure of her father standing outside the car. "But daddy, I'm still sleepy." She protest tiredly while rubbing the drowsiness away from her eyes.

"Trust me dear; you do not want to miss this out." He said before lifting her up into his arms and started walking towards the hill. "Hmm, you're getting heavy. I can barely carry you now." Zeref said.

Iris smile up at her dad as she rested her head upon his shoulder. "That is because, I am becoming a big girl now, right daddy?" She exclaimed happily.

"That's right sweetheart. However, no matter how big you get, to me you would still remained as my precious little spriggan that I love oh so very much." He said before mischievously tickling her stomach, making her squirm in his arms before he eventually stopped as they had arrived at the spot.

"Look over there, Iris." Zeref said pointing over at Tenrou Lake. Iris did as she was told and her dark eyes, which was similar to her fathers' widen in astonishment at the sight she was seeing.

Any sign of sleep that was present before, instantly vanished from her.

"Wow." Iris said, her voiced barely above a whisper.

Zeref could not help but beam in triumph at the sight of seeing his daughter's face light up in pure amazement at the breathtaking sight. The bright rays of the sun gleamed upon the leaves of the cherry blossom, making them shimmer in colorful beams like rainbows. It was truly a beautiful sight and to little Iris, it almost seems… magical.

"Is that the rainbow cherry blossoms that you told me about daddy?" Iris asked her father, her dark eyes filled with eager curiosity. "That's right sweetie." He nodded at her as he sat them both down on the grassy hill looking over at Tenrou Lake.

"Is just as pretty as you said." Iris said gleefully as she leaned comfortably into her father's embrace, while looking back at Tenrou Lake, watching the rainbow cherry blossom glitter like colorful diamonds in the sunlight. "I'm glad you like it Iris." Zeref said with a sense relief in his voice.

"I figure that since we are going to live here together from now on, I thought I'd surprise you with showing you some of the magic's that inhabits Magnolia."

Xxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 1

**No one in this world can love a girl more than her own father.**

**Michael Ratnadeepak**


End file.
